Nick Names
by nearcreature
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke discussing their new nick names. Slight sasunaru.


**Names**

By creatures together

Declaimers: Not mines…

A/N: I thought nick names was a cute idea!

Two shinobi's walks into a Ramen restaurant after a long hard mission. Deciding to go eat out they ordered the ramen special. Discussing about future missions or tactics the blonde ninja changes the subject.

"Ne, Sasuke. How about we give each other nick names?" Naruto said while taking in the ramen noodle goodness. Not even glancing up at his companion the dark shinobi answered. "Why? I like my name as to I like yours."

Slurping up more noodles the smaller man smiled slighty, making his scar whisker like markings wrinkle a little. Adjusting his legs he faced his friend.

"Sasuke wouldn't it be great to have _fun _nick names? Besides we'll be the only ones to call each other that name."

Thinking for a second the handsome ninja frowned. Placing his chopsticks down beside his bowl he faced Naruto. " Why do you even want nick names? Isn't dope, dead last, stupid, idiotic moron good enough with you?!"

Glaring at his friend Naruto stopped eating. "Ah. I suppose you like yours! Huh?! You teme, prick, Mr. Perfect, ice princess, stuck up no good unfaithful selfish man?!" Naruto huffed.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke's fist tightened. Glaring at each other the two ignored Shikamaru's greeting and Sakura's presence. After all these years both of them still act like they're children when they are actually grown men now.

Breaking the eye contact Naruto sighed. "See? The nick names we have now only make us want to kill each other."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Calming down.

"What kind of nick names?" He asked.

Taking this as a yes Naruto grinned. " Positive ones of course!"

"I'm not following." Sasuke said flatly.

"We the names we have for each other now are too…negative. But if we give each other positive names it'll be better!" Naruto explained. "Sweeter names will do."

"You mean names that won't make us like each other? What if I called you Mr. Blonde?" Sasuke said amused.

"NO! I don't like that! Cooler names like Kyuubifox or Chidori!"

"Won't that give us away during missions or something?" Sasuke sighed.

"Eh? Then how about…"Trailing off he took a quick glancing around until his eyes settle on a apple tree across the restaurant. Suddenly an idea came up. "How about we name each other after food! Mines can be Ramen!"

"Food? I guess…that could work. And no. Ramen is not going to be your nick name. It's too dorky." The dark haired man said.

Surprised Naruto smiled. " Fine, but yours can be Apple!" Laughing.

"Hell no. Something that describes us will do." He nodded his head. That's a great idea.

"Something that describes us, huh?" Naruto thought for a second. Looking around again. "I think ram-"

Before Naruto can speak Sasuke suddenly said. "Cutie pie."

Not catching Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"You can be Cutie Pie. It matches you." Sasuke said staring into his ramen. Dumbfounded Naruto pouted.

"I'm not cute!"

"Your face says it all."

"Eh? You think I'm cute?" Naruto blushed slightly.

Heart pounding Sasuke turned his head away, "You want nick names or not?"

"Uh…I do!" Naruto turned his face away from his friend. What should his nick name be?

"How about Hot Potato! Your personality is hot tempered!"

"Change it." Sasuke demanded.

"Okay Mr. Bossy. Hnmmm…Is Chili okay."

"No."

"I don't like mines! How come you don't change it?!" Naruto retorted. Not liking this anymore.

"Because it could put the enemy off." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How many ninja are called Cutie Pie?"

Growling Naruto glared. Cutie pie wasn't him. But it could draw off the enemy. That's good then. Accepting his name Naruto continued. "How about Eggplant? You like that?"

"No."

"Okay then. Rice Ball!"

"Change it."

"Plums."

"Change."

"Curry!"

"NO."

"Honey then!" Naruto shouted, all the while getting impatient. He just randomized any food.

"Okay."

"EH?!" Naruto whipped around. Not believing Sasuke of all people wants to be called Honey! It's completely not human! I mean is honey even food?! Pooh bear eats it so it is food! Is Pooh even real?

"Honey is okay. You can be Cutie Pie and I'll be Honey. There. New nick names done." Sasuke said hotly. Returning back to his bowel of ramen. "Now we won't kill each other."

Not comprehending the recent conversation Naruto stared at his ramen. Little noodles floating around. I guess it's better then dope or moron. Happy about it he smiled. Forgetting things easily are Naruto's special traits.

"Okay, Honey." He said and laughed at Sasuke's reaction, who spit out his ramen and turned red.

The next few weeks the two liked their new nick names. Naruto didn't mind at all being called cute by Sasuke, even though it did hurt his man pride. And Sasuke secretly liked being called honey by his fellow companion, they didn't try to kill each other from then on. Though it did question their other team mates. Or it was odd for two grown men calling each other overly affectionate nick names in public.

Still they didn't care.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ct


End file.
